1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and relates, for example, to a module semiconductor device mounted with plural semiconductor elements.
2. Background Art
A module semiconductor device includes a heat dissipation metal plate fixed with a packaging substrate mounted with a semiconductor chip, and a frame as an envelope provided along an external periphery of the heat dissipation plate, and is sealed with a sealing resin. The frame is adhered to the heat dissipation metal plate along its external periphery with an adhesive.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H11-307658, when the frame is fixed to the heat dissipation metal plate, the adhesive overflows to the packaging substrate in some cases. The adhesive has better conductivity and poorer insulation resistance than those of the sealing resin. Therefore, when the adhesive reaches the semiconductor chip or the packaging substrate, insulation which is essential for the specification cannot be maintained.
In particularly, the adhesive overflows extremely at the corner of the heat dissipation metal plate.
Because the adhesive overflows toward the packaging substrate, a large distance needs to be kept between the frame and the packaging substrate mounted with the semiconductor chip. Therefore, this is a barrier to the provision of a compact module semiconductor device.